


M is for

by miloron (ocoa)



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, Jason-Centric, M/M, The prompt was all of nu’est is gay in some way, This was so dumb, im so sorry, so like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 16:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13438905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocoa/pseuds/miloron
Summary: life’s tough when you’re basically the only one in the band who’s straight.Or, Jason learns to roll with the times.





	M is for

**Author's Note:**

> Song suggestions: Rainz!! I love them!! Try listening to them really it’s worth the try!!!! My favourite is Rainy Day (it’s one of those coffee shop, rainy day - hah - songs)

When Jason is first introduced to the young, _young_ , Nu’est from Korea, it’s a bit hard to get to know them. They hold themselves at a distance, something shameful in their eyes that Jason first attributes to the fact that, as his manager has told him, they didn’t do as well in their home country. Not like Jason can say anything. He himself had a few failed bands under his belt, and to be honest he’s not sure whether Nu’est M would take off. Still, he tries, acts as the older brother.

They still don’t make it, Yuehua’s grudge against Pledis basically destroying any possibility of them reappearing, but the short time they’re together has Jason realise something, albeit only about 3 years later and way, way too late.

Somehow, the whole of Nu’est ended up being queer in some way. Jason almost cringes at the thought, not really because they were gay, but because Jason only now realised that some of the memories he had of Nu’est-M were made awkward with the realisation.

For example, the day that he talked to Jonghyun, in an aborted effort to get to know the shy boy better, about girls.

“So, do you have a type?”

Jonghyun shrugged. “I don’t really mind anything, as long as I love her and she love me.”

And now, only after he realises it, he realises that Jonghyun could have meant her or him, since they were the same damn word.

(It’s only watching Produce 101 to support them that Jason realised that Jonghyun gets the exact type of person he wanted, when he sees Minhyun’s eyes all warm and proud of him and when Jonghyun returns it with worried eyes that travel back to Minhyun. Jason had his suspicions over the years, but watching them on that screen confirmed it.

And man,he feels old watching their sugar sweet romance.)

Another day would have him talking to Dongho while waiting for the rest. He wasn’t even subtle about it, which makes Jason all the more ashamed of himself because he doesn’t even notice.

“What do you think Minki would like?”

“Isn’t his birthday in November?”

Dongho flushed, but past-Jason thought it was just the heat. “No it’s, it’s for something else.”

“Well I mean, he has been talking about fixing that stuffed rabbit one of his fansites gave him.”

“So I should sew him a new rabbit?”

“Dongho...can you even sew?”

Dongho sighed, covering his face. Jason patted his back. “Why don’t you, um, bring it to the stylists? They probably would be better at it?”

Dongho beamed. “Oh then I should do it now while he’s out!”

And then he leaves, and Jason realises belatedly that he never asked why Dongho wanted to give Minki something special.

(No really, he really was that oblivious. Jason is ashamed.)

And admittedly, he never really realises that Aaron swung the same way until Aaron tells him himself when they were chatting while Aaron was recovering his knee.

“You know I’m bisexual right?” he says when Jason probably talked too long about Chinese politics and rights.

Jason blinked. “Well now I do.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

Aaron smiled, and laughed in that nervous way he always did.

“I think it’s alright.”

Aaron blinked. “Really?”

“Well I’m not sure where I stand yet on the matter but... it’s your life isn’t it? And I have no right to dictate it in any way.”

Aaron sighed, understanding in a way that Jason feels bad for, since it probably wasn’t the answer he was looking for. “Yeah, I guess.”

Jason pressed his lips together. “But I’m glad you told me, Aaron.”

He saw Aaron manage a smile across the screen.

It somehow makes Jason smile himself, before he catches himself and smoothly changes the subject to the other four.

In any case, Jason tries to check on them as much as he can, and he’s happy to see that the five of them have done so well. He’s online enough that he knows about the Chinese fans’ speculations but he doesn’t interfere. He’s proud of them, he really is.

“You’re like a dad,” Aaron said. “Is it the old age?”

Jason scowled jokingly, “oh yeah and I don’t know the internets.”

Aaron spat out a laugh, “You’re a mess on the internet and you know it Jason.”

“That’s Long Fei-ge to you.”

In the background he hears Dongho’s recognisable voice scream a jumble of Korean words that makes Aaron shout back at him. Dongho only answers with a maniacal cackle that is joined by two other laughs.

Aaron sighed. “Anyway, thanks for the congratulations. We have to go soon.”

Jason smiled, waving to Jonghyun who passed by and waved with childish excitement. “Yeah, but don’t overexert yourselves.”

Aaron grinned one more time, before shutting the chat. As the chat closes, he catches Dongho swing an arm around Minki’s neck.

He smiles despite himself.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yknow this was meant to keep to the prompt of straight!Jason but like oops. 
> 
> Whelp this was,,, this was fun, though it ended up being way too fluffy holy crap. 
> 
> Hope yall enjoyed :’)
> 
> > Follow me on twitter @kwaks43!


End file.
